The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 March 2018
23:46:55 !updatelogs 23:46:55 Messenger of Heaven: Logs updated (added ~1 to log page). 23:56:19 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 23:56:19 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 23:56:19 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 23:56:19 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:07:50 -!- Hart New Bob has left Special:Chat 00:07:52 -!- Hart New Bob has joined Special:Chat 00:17:24 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 00:30:27 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 00:30:29 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 00:30:31 I hope this doesn't throw an error again 01:29:04 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 01:29:21 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:29:24 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:33:16 !updatelogs 01:33:16 Messenger of Heaven: Logs updated (added ~3 to log page). 01:38:28 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 01:39:24 Hey, Q. 01:39:27 Welcome to the dead chat. 01:39:43 !updatelogs 01:39:44 Qstlijku: Logs updated (added ~5 to log page). 01:41:13 Hmmm. 01:41:34 Oh, I see. 01:42:16 -!- TheKorraFanatic was kicked from Special:Chat by TheKorraFanatic 01:42:19 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 01:42:26 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 01:42:41 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:42:47 ? 01:57:17 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 01:57:20 sorry was working on my discord bot 01:57:22 Welcome, SlendyBot. 01:57:24 Fuck. 01:57:41 Head out. o/ 02:05:23 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 02:05:43 -!- Hart New Bob has left Special:Chat 02:06:54 Alex? 02:08:57 Alex? 02:09:17 also 02:09:20 the source hub is sactage's 02:09:27 mhm 02:09:56 anyways remember what I had you do earlier with the C word? 02:11:28 i'll do it after korra writes the note :P 02:11:30 -!- Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Special:Chat 02:11:41 If you're going to have Slendy test ban a user, do it on another bot. 02:11:51 Welcome, Arch Wizard Megumin. 02:13:07 Korra use Fanatic bot 02:13:15 Write the note, TheKorraFanatic 02:14:34 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 02:14:48 Welcome, South Ferry. 02:14:51 TheKorraFanatic and Messenger of Heaven outta go look in the mirror, 02:14:56 And be ashamed of themselves. 02:15:15 Why? I haven't done anything. 02:15:26 Yet you have. 02:15:28 TheKorraFanatic, 02:15:30 Head out. 02:15:31 -!- FanaticBot has joined Special:Chat 02:15:34 Tell me then. 02:15:40 Cunt 02:15:43 FanaticBot: Please behave in chat 02:15:46 Yes. 02:15:48 02:15:49 Hmm. 02:15:55 Cunt 02:15:56 02:16:00 -!- FanaticBot was kicked from Special:Chat by SlendyBot 02:16:01 -!- FanaticBot has left Special:Chat 02:16:01 Kk 02:16:06 ?Why? I haven't done anything. 02:16:09 > 02:16:15 Exactly 02:16:34 Yeah. 02:16:37 !updatelogs 02:16:45 you bring the chat bot back 02:16:51 but you don't let me update the logs? 02:16:53 ;-; 02:17:03 It's almost time for Aii. <3 02:17:42 Proposal: Korraii happens before the end of April 2018. 02:17:46 I'll ask Kocka it should have banned 02:18:18 I said proposal! 02:27:16 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 02:27:27 Just move on from Aiihuan. 02:27:31 Welcome, South Ferry. 02:27:33 Nope, South. 02:27:38 She's amazing. <3 02:27:58 Why would you tell me to move on from the best girl in the world! 02:28:00 Comrade, surely you understand that such relationships takes away from the work here? 02:28:20 And? 02:28:29 We need to begin construction of the ChatBot and preform Wiki Work, we cannot have these foolish things interfering with our work! 02:28:39 Long live the Staff! Long live The Demon's Light! 02:30:16 Nope. 02:30:28 Citizen Ferry is right 02:30:42 We should all send hearts to Aiihuan to pry Korra away :p 02:31:02 Yes, comrade. 02:31:04 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 02:31:07 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:31:17 I shall create the A.C.C (Aiihuan Containment Committee), led by Comrade Alex. 02:31:59 NO! 02:32:22 -!- Arch Wizard Megumin has left Special:Chat 02:32:43 We shall send five hearts a day, along with three BTS gifts, and one image of what is simply known as iweeb scheiße 02:33:17 >Weeb shit 02:33:55 TDL, dead by July 28? 02:34:12 Remember this comrades: iThe staff is always right, 02:34:18 And iI will edit harder! 02:35:00 TDL, dead by July 28! 02:35:06 4 months and 18 days! 02:35:16 Why do you suppose this? 02:36:39 I have shown you. 02:40:01 Look in the staff channel. @Staff 02:40:07 Sure. 02:40:34 A.C.C. huh? 02:41:13 No. 02:41:58 Yes, A.C.C, led by Comrade Alexander. 02:42:03 We will begin work today. 02:42:28 No. 02:42:37 Stop sending her hearts! 02:42:54 Tell me, 02:43:00 What happened to the Euclidean Map? 02:43:16 Write the note, TheKorraFanatic 02:43:26 Tell me, 02:43:29 don't make a map until the RP is established 02:43:35 new locations can be made any second 02:43:41 Why is Team Demon Light named "Team Demon Light"? 02:43:43 what's going on with the RP anyway? 02:43:49 a while ago it was waaay too fast 02:43:53 Sounds like a team in a superhero Disney XD show. 02:43:54 now it's going too slow/nowhere 02:44:37 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 02:44:42 Just call it the D.C.F, 02:44:46 or the DACF, 02:44:52 Demon and Angel Containment Force. 02:45:12 (Da-ss-f) 02:45:46 do they try to contain them? 02:45:48 They will be called the VSTF. 02:45:48 Vagrant Species Task Force. 02:46:19 Yes. 02:47:07 The VSTF team will consist of the wisest and most experienced members. 02:47:20 True. 02:47:31 -!- C.Syde65 has joined Special:Chat 02:47:35 o/ 02:47:39 They will clean up after vagrant species all across Eulid, having tools most people don't have. 02:47:41 you're calling the creatures homeless? 02:47:47 o/ seaside 02:47:48 Welcome, C.Syde65 02:48:26 Chase McFarlane continues to have knowledge of other things. 02:48:45 Yes, he's a god and part of the VSTF team. 02:48:56 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 02:49:15 chase knows about each creautre 02:49:21 Yes, yes. 02:49:23 He knows all. 02:49:56 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 02:50:10 What! 02:50:38 The VSTF team is lead by Reverend Tyrone. 02:50:38 He chooses the hardest working people from all across Euclid to be part of the team. 02:51:42 I remember rev. Tyrone on S.A., the most well-written character there. 02:51:44 Sadly, 02:51:52 I could not find time to trial the RP, 02:51:58 As I never rped in 17 years. 02:52:22 Yet you're only fourteen. 02:52:37 However, 02:52:41 I have not rped in 17 years, 02:52:57 And I am 14.7. 02:53:19 IT'S almost time. 02:53:24 kk 02:54:46 -!- Hart New Bob has joined Special:Chat 02:55:10 kk 02:55:16 I keep thinking about checking in on DDLC! 02:55:16 Habits are hard to kill. 02:56:35 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 02:56:35 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 02:56:35 There is no Doki Doki Literature Club. It is now the correct name, Doki Doki Club. 02:56:36 There is more happiness than ever before, 02:56:36 And absolutely no foolishness. 02:56:39 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:56:39 Comrade Korra, 02:56:39 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 02:56:40 Incorrect. 02:56:40 There are more channels and users are happier than ever! Return with KCC and Messenga. 02:56:51 KCC, Veen, and I have all headed out. 02:56:51 MOH did as well. 02:57:14 Ain't the case. 02:57:25 Did they actually rename the server? 02:58:25 With it becoming more broaden topics and more discussion, yes. The rules are now more specific than ever before, moderator applications will return soon, mod guidelines are public for transperancy, 02:58:49 I'm sorry, but you're looking at it with biased eyes. 02:58:55 That is not the case. 02:59:09 Users who spam the chat, posts NSFW comments, personally attack users, use slurs are now in charge of the server. 02:59:09 Long live the Doki Doki Club Server, and long live Comrade Orangie. 02:59:46 Users who took over the server, who removed all of the current staff. 02:59:46 Just because Lyle trusted Orangie to take care of the server. 03:00:04 boycott it 03:00:06 get people to leave it for a better server 03:00:09 I am sorry, but while minor precautions had to be taken, it is now better than ever before. 03:00:23 With the fits gone, times have return to normal, Comrade! 03:00:35 Lyle even DMed Veen and I apologizing for what happened, saying it was his fault. 03:00:50 The age of foolish fits are over, Comrade! 03:00:56 Don't worry. 03:01:02 No more "it ain't what it used to be", it better than ever before! 03:01:05 Cheesestakes is making a better server. 03:01:23 Patines de Queso eh? I will join both. 03:01:29 Yes, South. Users who were literally banned last night for trolling now rule the server. 03:01:45 After I left, they were literally banning users who disagreed with their take-over. 03:01:47 C'mon comrade, surely you do not to return to the primitive days? 03:02:14 And that is Burgeois Propaganda! Look, let's take this elsewhere for now. 03:02:29 if that's happening 03:02:32 why is the server still a thing 03:02:38 just ditch it and make a new one 03:02:43 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:02:54 korra, still waiting for those logs of me "knowing" and the note :p 03:03:01 make the proposal mes 03:03:03 None of this was propaganda, South, stop meming! 03:03:03 A lot of us have ditched it. 03:03:13 Only the loyal followers and the squadlings remain. 03:03:16 But do not worry, some users who have fled have returned! 03:03:18 Hey Mess! o/ 03:03:21 Those who are afraid to speak also remain. 03:03:25 Such as Tacoki, who returned! 03:03:32 Yes. 03:03:33 Surely, this is the best state. 03:03:34 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 03:03:38 Amy (Tacoki) returned for a reason. 03:04:20 kk 03:05:03 Look in PM! 03:08:09 -!- MCR-The-Orange has joined Special:Chat 03:10:20 Look in PM, TheKorraFanatic! 03:10:29 Welcome, MCR-The-Orange. 03:10:34 Already replied, Hart. 03:10:59 kk 03:11:22 Hey MCR! O/ 03:11:41 Hey. o/ 03:14:11 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 03:14:18 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 03:14:48 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 03:14:57 sShe's late. 03:15:04 Who? 03:15:48 Hmmm, someone. 03:16:01 Aii? 03:16:16 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 03:16:38 Um, 03:16:44 maybe. 03:16:46 yes it's aii 03:16:52 the ACC says we send her hearts when she comes 03:17:03 NO. 03:17:20 <3 03:17:25 :p 03:17:38 (angry) 03:18:33 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 03:18:38 Hah. 03:19:00 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 03:19:07 <3 03:19:08 :P 03:19:23 NO. 03:19:25 South, what the heck. 03:19:45 It's always weird when South does things that everyone else does. 03:20:05 ^ 03:20:20 kk 03:20:26 -!- Cheese-phantom1900 has joined Special:Chat 03:20:32 Welcome, Cheese-phantom1900. 03:20:36 Welcome 03:20:39 Cheese, welcome. 03:20:44 I was told there was interesting stuff here. 03:20:49 Indeed. 03:20:57 Welcome to TDL, Cheese-phantom1900. 03:21:01 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 03:21:07 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 03:21:13 -!- Hart New Bob has left Special:Chat 03:21:18 -!- Hart New Bob has joined Special:Chat 03:22:53 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 03:23:07 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 03:23:47 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 03:24:39 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 03:25:30 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 03:25:51 sShe's online. 03:26:45 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 03:26:45 !updatelogs 03:26:45 Messenger of Heaven: Logs updated (added ~50 to log page). 03:26:51 No. 03:26:59 It seems there was no Aiihuan afterall. 03:27:01 South Ferry, all defined commands are: !quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated. (Confused? Learn regex!) 03:27:01 !commands 03:27:07 this shit slow af 03:27:11 Ikr. 03:27:17 !tell Aiihuan that test 03:27:18 kk 03:28:53 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 03:29:06 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 03:30:17 my computer is slow 03:30:22 when I get my new one this will change 03:30:32 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 03:30:46 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 03:31:08 Messenger of Heaven: Does one of your family members own a farm! 03:31:22 No. 03:31:38 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 03:31:58 maybe idk 03:32:27 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 03:32:29 kk 03:32:34 one of my great-aunts does have a horse and my aunt used to have alot 03:33:04 Does your family use what the animals produce for money or something! 03:33:13 no 03:33:30 neighbors do tho 03:33:41 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 03:33:46 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 03:33:57 !logs 03:33:57 Buy a few pigs or some hens, 03:34:00 Hart New Bob: Logs can be seen here. 03:34:02 Maybe you could start savin' up! 03:34:07 slow af 03:34:40 Yeah this is painfully slow no meme 03:34:41 like wtf 03:34:53 !updatelogs 03:34:53 South Ferry: Logs updated (added ~36 to log page). 03:34:58 wow 03:35:03 this shit finna go in the trash 03:35:05 "The logs are currently recorded by BrickleBot. " 03:35:09 Not anymore 03:35:12 I shall fix that up 03:35:19 Good. 03:35:21 I'm sorry, 03:35:33 but SlendyBot being slow in the second step in the destruction of TDL. 03:35:51 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 03:36:35 It won't happen. 03:36:42 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 03:36:48 yea 03:37:02 The first step has already been taken. 03:37:33 True 03:38:29 make the proposal, messenger of heaven 03:38:36 soon Alexander 03:38:54 now messenger 03:39:00 Patience. 03:39:06 Patience. 03:39:08 People idle, enjoy the silence. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diT3FvDHMyo 03:39:11 kk 03:39:28 kk 03:39:28 or i'll take some *extreme* methods 03:39:28 https://coppa.org/ - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on FANDOM. 03:39:36 :O 03:39:36 I suggest you be patient. 03:39:36 soon Alexander Sapre 03:39:49 it's a joke @syde 03:39:52 Wtf is South doing. 03:39:58 kk 03:40:00 but an extreme method is likely gonna be used :p 03:42:44 kk 03:44:16 Is there a reason Golf messaged e saying just "Korra" 03:44:18 *ME 03:44:19 *me 03:45:19 yes 03:45:21 it was an "extreme method" 03:45:24 Of course. 03:46:11 why has Golfpeck Dmed me? 03:46:23 that was an "extreme method" 03:46:32 actually nah i have no idea what golfpecks is doing 03:46:41 he was asking red about scratch and koopers 03:46:43 Does anyone ever? 03:46:43 who asked me 03:47:31 Syde check DM 03:47:52 Yeah, I just checked it now. 03:48:08 Omg, that was a massive pruning. 03:48:13 http://prntscr.com/ipk2e7 03:48:30 lemme guess 03:48:33 nitrox's server 03:48:45 Yep. 03:48:51 I love pruning https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prune 03:58:31 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 03:59:02 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:59:58 -!- TheKorraFanatic was kicked from Special:Chat by Messenger of Heaven 04:00:00 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 04:00:00 Yes 04:00:02 Wth. 04:00:14 -!- MCR-The-Orange has joined Special:Chat 04:00:19 stop trying to kill TDL! 04:00:20 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 04:00:31 I didn't work all day on a damn bot for you to try to kill the wiki! 04:00:55 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1411167 Good thread. 04:00:55 Yeah, it's a bad idea to try to kill it. 04:00:55 !updatelogs 04:01:06 Messenger of Heaven: Logs updated (added ~10 to log page). 04:01:09 yees the thread i showed you, TheKoreaFanatic 04:01:21 > "Korea is a sicko!" 04:01:23 sSorry, but I laughed- 04:01:23 I had read it earlier. 04:01:27 Well, I hadn't seen the "KOrea is a sicko part" 04:01:38 North Korra. 04:01:40 I don't even know them. 04:01:40 like wtf??? 04:01:40 WHO is Korea! 04:01:42 Korea is sicko, sadly. :C 04:01:45 Is this guy a troll or something? 04:02:01 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:02:01 We need to rip the skin, it seems. 04:02:04 ok so I've been working on my discord bot soon it will have a cleverbot feature ! 04:02:04 Yes, lol. 04:02:04 Lol. 04:02:23 Oh-- who remembers the ripped skin meme? 04:02:34 No one. 04:02:43 Let it be dead. 04:02:45 -!- Hart New Bob has left Special:Chat 04:02:45 I do. 04:02:47 Yeahhhhh 04:02:59 I said let it be dead! 04:03:01 Nu. 04:03:01 I use it as a code word for when someone gets banned. 04:03:03 Nice, lol. 04:03:03 "Sometimes, I pull on it so hard; I rip the skin!" 04:03:15 XD 04:03:24 sounds gross and disturbing 04:03:27 MCR gets it. 04:03:36 ...wth. 04:03:36 Yeee 04:03:48 don't use it thats disgusting 04:03:53 Aw, OK. :( 04:03:57 True, I am sicko. 04:03:57 Someone asked for a message wall and this one guy linked incorrectly and I linked it correctly, to which Shapeshifter called me a sicko and a brat, lol. 04:04:08 I think I'm more of a sicko, though. 04:04:14 I'm sorry, 04:04:18 But that was a meme. 04:04:21 Don't worry Korra, you'll never be worse than Robot Jones is Omnipotent. 04:04:22 Idk about you. 04:04:36 Korra sent me something nice. < 3 04:04:42 True. ; - ; 04:04:48 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 04:04:50 Awww. 04:04:52 That's sweet. 04:04:53 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/333461545080061954/422238778581581832/unknown.png < 3 < 3 04:04:54 I like that. 04:04:55 I'm so damn sleeply 04:04:58 Aii! <3 04:05:01 ... 04:05:04 Sad. :( 04:05:07 .... 04:05:17 South... head out. (: 04:05:18 I sent more, Aii. 04:05:27 Indeed. < 3 04:05:35 <3 04:05:38 https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/333461545080061954/422236879497330701/unknown.png 04:05:38 https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/333461545080061954/422240036801740812/unknown.png 04:05:45 Why are they so handsome. ; - ; 04:05:52 They aren't. ; ; 04:05:58 > . > 04:06:00 Why do you love them so much! 04:06:02 Why not! 04:06:18 Why do you love Aiihuan so much T.G.P.O.C. 04:06:24 Um.... 04:06:31 They are great sand you know it/s. c: 04:06:40 South. Are you gonna head out? ^^ 04:06:41 sYou're great and you know it! 04:06:48 (think) 04:07:00 I have sent more. 04:07:31 Comrade Aiihuan, I am simply doing my job as a member of the A.C.C. 04:07:52 There is no A.C.C. 04:08:13 It'll be destroyed like PG Wiki was! 04:08:16 There is one, and it is lead by Comrade Alexander. 04:09:20 Nope. 04:11:35 w:c:community:Thread:1411045 04:11:35 Vera's wall is amusing. C: 04:11:44 True, Comrade Aiihuan. 04:11:58 Messenger of Heaven 04:11:58 I'm so damn sleeply 04:12:00 Korra, that's your cue 04:12:08 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1410750 04:12:11 So 04:12:12 "i have also done cross site reversion of spam so i think im the best fit " 04:12:13 Me too. 04:12:17 Make me VSTF NOW! 04:12:29 Make me VSTF, too! >:C 04:12:33 what is the news on the new DDLC 04:12:39 Is that the same person who's been "applying" 04:12:41 There is no news currently. 04:12:45 Ye, Alex. 04:12:47 And true, Aii. 04:12:48 by making a ton of spammy blogs and threads 04:12:53 on random staff and vstf walls? 04:12:57 You'd make a cute VSTF, Aii. 04:12:58 I think we've all help with vandalism a few times maybe 04:13:04 Nope, that was someone else, Alex. 04:13:11 Gangster Nobita X or something. 04:14:15 True. 04:14:36 Darn, I was about to warn someone on CC. 04:14:46 ; - ; 04:14:49 ; - ; 04:14:54 You were the best. <3 04:15:08 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has left Special:Chat 04:15:11 sI hope I do not end up minimodding thanks to my forgetfulness. ; - ; 04:15:11 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined Special:Chat 04:15:14 < 3 04:15:23 sYou must become CCCrew again. 04:15:28 It's not the same. ; - ; 04:15:52 Now the best administrator is Jr Mine. ; - ; 04:16:05 Sad. 04:16:20 Nah. 04:16:22 Lol, Jr Mine. 04:16:37 Angelinatheballerinapup: 04:16:37 thank you Jr Mine 04:16:37 1:14 04:16:37 Jr Mime: 04:16:37 Mime 04:16:37 omg 04:16:52 wait what 04:17:00 why was aiihuan demoted? 04:18:02 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:18:02 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 04:18:02 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:18:02 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 04:18:02 She resigned. ; - ; 04:18:02 resignation 04:18:02 Demoted. >:C 04:18:02 I must attack kitty. >:C 04:18:02 She didn't feel like doing it anymore! 04:18:09 And you're not the only forgetful one, Aii. ; - ; 04:18:20 I've almost checked on DDLCWS chat multiple times. 04:18:24 ; - ; 04:18:26 Only to remember that I left, lol. 04:18:53 I'll miss AD as cccrew. 04:19:07 Mhm. ; - ; 04:19:11 Best admin gone. ; - ; 04:19:35 First I had to get used to her being cccrew after months of seeing her without a star/badge. And now suddenly I must do the reverse. 04:19:42 I'm sorry, 04:19:49 What? 04:19:51 But Mess betrayed me for Jr Mine. 04:20:00 I made a Jr Mine joke today and she showed it to Mime! 04:20:08 what did mime say 04:20:11 he never replied! 04:20:17 ohhh 04:20:22 i think i get the joke 04:20:25 he's a MIME 04:20:27 he doesn't reply to stuff :O 04:20:29 he can't talk... 04:20:38 (think) 04:20:43 Possibly. 04:20:53 i just realized that lol 04:21:00 i was about to make a mime joke 04:21:07 The joke was 04:21:19 "Jr Mine is the true form of Jr Mime" 04:22:03 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1411107 Omg. 04:22:07 His typing pattern. ; - ; 04:22:15 And then he did it without spaces. 04:22:18 ; - ; 04:22:35 Oh... my... eyes. 04:22:38 ; - ; 04:22:51 I'm sorry... ; - ; 04:22:56 I couldn't suffer alone. ; - ; 04:22:59 Poor Sayuri. :C 04:23:04 > . > 04:23:45 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 04:24:02 WHY are you so cute! 04:24:03 It Changed From This to something decent and then to SomethingEvenMoreHorrible. 04:24:15 > . > 04:24:15 -!- MCR-The-Orange has joined Special:Chat 04:24:32 You're too cute. ;( 04:24:36 Kay, Never Heard Of That Guy. 04:24:47 I forgot that guy existed, South 04:25:10 Korihuaretto, 04:25:13 head out o/ 04:25:18 ... 04:25:22 (cory-hwar-eh-to) 04:25:38 Wut. 04:25:48 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 04:26:41 Wth. 04:28:26 Thats how to pronounce it. 04:30:54 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1411308#2 04:30:55 Me and Mendes explained it clearly several times yesterdaaaay. ; n ; 04:31:02 *Mendes and I 04:31:05 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 04:31:06 : p 04:31:09 TheKorraFanatic get out o/ 04:31:11 Like did they even listen. 04:31:16 > . > 04:31:26 "hey its me rogue im not a vstf but i help the vstf team please stop leaving rude messages on peoples walls after u are banned u did it again today" 04:31:26 Me too. 04:31:38 hey its me rogue im not a vstf but i help the vstf team please stop leaving rude messages on peoples walls after u are banned u did it again today 04:31:40 Upside of leaving CC crew: Not having to deal with annoying users anymore. C: 04:31:42 I also report spam and vandalism. But you didn't know that because I don't go about thinking I'm a big shot for it! 04:31:51 @Rouge who is not here 04:31:55 True, Aii. 04:31:59 Yet you say you are a big shot for not doing it. 04:32:03 TheKorraFanatic leave o/ 04:32:08 You leave. \o 04:32:09 Wut. 04:32:15 I didn't say I was a big shot! 04:34:18 Tfw I say to someone "The best CC admin resigned" and they go like "who" 04:34:18 Like fite me, mf. 04:34:34 who tf resigned 04:34:39 I guess jr mime? 04:34:43 You wanna fight too?? 04:34:51 I am sorry to see Mime go. 04:34:58 He was a good admin, 04:35:00 Jr Mine is still here. 04:35:01 Despite being stern. 04:35:07 then who! 04:35:18 The BEST! 04:35:40 It's obvious now. 04:36:00 Tell me, 04:36:12 Why do I just sit in ESB chat all day? 04:36:16 When it's dead 24/7! 04:36:25 Sad. 04:36:38 And it's ironic that any time I leave now, then trolls come. 04:37:02 resign from all positions but this one comrade 04:37:13 Nope. 04:37:18 I already resigned from one today! 04:37:35 Interesting that both me and Korra resigned from something today. : p 04:37:45 Ikr. 04:39:34 And it was tragic. After I announced I was leaving, most of the users wanted to stay. But I was like "Nope" 04:39:34 They forgot where they all got pissed at me last night, lololol. 04:39:50 *wanted me 04:40:56 Yeah this shit is dead by jul 28 04:41:09 Nope. 04:41:12 I'll still come here on July 28th, I promise. 04:41:23 I have nothing else to do and I'm depressy boi. 04:41:27 Nope. 04:41:30 kk 04:41:34 Dead by July 28. 04:41:38 awww 04:41:39 ye 04:41:42 A wise man foretold it on CCC today. 04:41:44 adopted by jan 19 04:41:55 fandom bankrupt by jun 2029 04:42:01 esb dead by 2024 04:42:06 Incorrect. 04:42:10 how dare you curse ESB 04:42:20 He said we'd be dead by Jul7 28 as we'd be destroyed! 04:42:24 There would be nothing to adopt! 04:42:43 ottomans 04:42:53 I had the same though, lol. 04:43:00 WH = Ottomans?? 04:43:17 brb 04:43:31 I have to head out in a few minutes though! 04:43:39 I will be back in a mitnue. 04:43:42 * minute 04:43:44 Pehrpa.s 04:43:45 KK. 04:44:17 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 04:44:40 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 04:46:17 >a minute 04:46:19 >3 minutes later. 04:46:29 And omg, her typos are cute. 04:46:30 >Perhaps 04:46:40 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 04:46:53 lol. 04:46:54 Aii! <3 04:46:57 wb AD! O/ 04:46:59 Aii! <3 04:47:01 > . > 04:47:02 wb South! o/ 04:47:13 o/ 04:47:22 Lol, I forgot about this conversation. 04:47:29 Bla0018: 04:47:29 hi 04:47:29 8:43 04:47:29 TheKorraFanatic: 04:47:29 Hi. 04:47:29 8:44 04:47:29 Bla0018: 04:47:29 nice 2 meet u 04:47:29 8:44 04:47:29 TheKorraFanatic: 04:47:29 We've met before. 04:47:55 Nice 2 meet u, Bird Aii. 04:48:07 Nice 2 meet u 04:48:14 Nice to meet you, Bird Korra. I am Bird Aii. 04:48:33 Nice to meet you as well, Bird Aii. I am indeed Bird Korra. 05:06 Nope. 05:06 We will. 05:06 aiihuan's in charge apparently 05:06 but the ACC refuse 05:06 You always forget that it's "we". 05:06 Maybe so. 05:06 Wth is ACC. 05:07 don't ask ;) 05:07 > . > 05:07 rip, bot 05:07 The A.C.C is the Aiihuan Containment Committee, led by Comrade Alexander. 05:07 I've been looking up ACC for about 10 minutes now actually, turns out it means many things. 05:07 I am the second-in-command, Comrade Ferry. 05:07 And wth is Aiihuan Containment Committee. 05:07 Air Conditioner Conditioner 05:07 Aiihuan I didn't create it :P 05:07 Lol. 05:07 i'm just leader 05:07 Air Cool Conditioner. 05:08 @South What am I? 05:08 do i have a role? 05:08 You never joined this Committee, but you could if you wish, Comrade. 05:08 Sure. 05:08 The work involves sending Aiihuan 5 hearts a day, 3 BTS gifts, one weeb shit gif. 05:08 is this the part where we overthrow aiihuan 05:08 ... 05:08 I'm a weeb myself, anime is hella good. :P 05:09 Who in the world created this Committee. :} 05:09 http://pa1.narvii.com/6086/105c1750730b7f8529c47872938af9a9de231f0c_hq.gif 05:09 here's one 05:09 ; - ; 05:09 south do the rest 05:09 ;;; - ;;; 05:09 AD, did you check DM? 05:09 Yws. 05:09 * Yes 05:10 05:10 kk 05:10 ; n ; 05:10 I like this Committee. 05:10 05:11 wtf 05:11 Committee cancelled comrades, we in fact do not have the erm, money needed! 05:11 Do not worry however, 05:11 Wth! 05:11 Keep the Committee! 05:11 WHAT 05:12 Long live the Demon's Light! Long live Comrade Korra! 05:12 i'm the leader 05:12 Why is it getting canceled when I liked it! 05:12 Unfair. :C 05:12 you can't dissolve it 05:12 True 05:12 aiihuan you can fund us 05:12 How! 05:12 . > 05:12 I refuse. 05:12 C: 05:12 you can remove it 05:13 but you have to send it 05:13 Can >> . >>> 05:16 Those with chat mod rights can. 05:16 I'm still trying to fix the arrows in the info-boxes. :( 05:17 Did not have time to check on it, sorry. 05:17 I will do it later wehn I come bacl. 05:17 * when * back 05:17 What is proper typing. :} 05:19 I might be able to do the arrows. 05:19 Not sure about the image though. 05:19 Do you have height: auto in .pi-image-thumbnail? 05:20 gtg 05:20 o/ ^^ 05:20 Bye! o/ 05:20 No, I don't think so, but I will do. 05:20 Add it. It is needed. 05:20 \o 05:20 Yeah, I know. 05:21 I may have forgotten to add it. 05:31 Woah, chat looks silent. 05:33 It often becomes more silent around this time. 05:34 Yeah, I would of guessed, i'm really supposed to be sleeping right now. 06:35 Is Mess still here? I'm confused. 06:38 No. 06:38 She already left. 06:39 She left ages ago. 06:39 Oooh. 06:41 Is she still in your chat rail or something? 06:41 Yep. 06:41 Yeah, that can happen. 07:11 True. 07:11 It's a shame really. We were having a fascinating conversation. 07:11 Oh well, not a lot to be done about that. 07:11 How are you lot, then? 07:16 Fine. 07:16 I am good thx 07:17 Same. 07:17 Good as can be under the present circumstances, anyway. 07:23 Yep. That's me. 07:23 Decent. 07:23 Just decent. 13:13:22 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 13:13:38 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 13:14:15 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 13:14:39 -!- Zombie Dreemuur has joined Special:Chat 13:14:44 -!- Zombie Dreemuur has joined Special:Chat 13:14:55 Hey all 13:14:55 how long as Slendy been on? 13:15:39 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 13:15:44 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 13:15:44 Slendy joined with Falco, Mess. 13:15:44 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 13:15:45 Hey Mess and Zombie. 13:15:46 Three minutes ago. 13:15:46 Mess, you seen the pic I sent on Quotev? 13:16:06 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 13:16:44 I haven't logged into Quotev yet Zombs 13:17:59 GTG 13:18:03 Also 13:18:10 My phone is range-blocked 13:18:24 wait what 13:18:47 My phone's IP was blocked for vandalism by VSTF 13:19:04 Oddly, the PC's wasn't. 13:19:10 you are caught under West's 13:19:38 Can we fix this? 13:19:49 Or do I just not use my phone for the next three months? 13:19:58 Oh okay Mess 13:21:16 if it was blocked by VSTF we cant fix it you an use a VPN or jut now use your phone 13:21:23 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 13:21:31 I'll use the PC instead 13:21:43 When did it happen? 13:29:29 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 13:30:01 Yikes 13:30:04 Only four people on me 13:30:05 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 13:30:10 5 if you include me 13:30:12 *on CC chat 13:30:13 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 13:30:16 Mess did you get my PM? 13:30:19 http://prntscr.com/ipo4y1 13:30:20 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 13:30:25 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 13:30:34 o/ 13:30:43 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 13:30:57 o/ 13:31:07 \o 13:31:28 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 13:31:29 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 13:31:39 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 13:34:35 -!- Zombie Dreemuur has left Special:Chat 13:35:33 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 13:35:37 :) i love my discord bot even if she cant do much yet 13:35:44 Aiihuan look in my server 13:35:47 See if you notice something different :P 13:36:10 uhhhhh no 13:36:11 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 13:36:27 TAco Sister one? 13:36:28 Refresh 13:36:31 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 13:36:35 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 13:37:19 Test. 13:37:24 PaSS 13:37:26 -!- Zombie Dreemuur has joined Special:Chat 13:37:27 *Pass 13:37:34 no Captain Kitty 13:37:47 What? 13:37:57 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 13:37:57 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 13:37:58 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 13:38:33 Nice, Mess. ^^ 13:38:34 Top of the morning 13:39:18 -!- Zombie Dreemuur has left Special:Chat 13:39:20 -!- Zombie Dreemuur has joined Special:Chat 13:39:30 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 13:40:18 Aiihuan someone's spamming on CC 13:40:46 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 13:41:05 Who's spamming? 13:41:34 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 13:41:41 A sockpuppet 13:41:56 Aii isn't admin anymore though. 13:42:04 Aiihuan resigned yesterday 13:42:18 aww, why? 13:42:20 Oh really? 13:42:24 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 13:42:46 Admins get all the fun ;-; 13:42:46 !updatelogs 13:42:46 TheKorraFanatic: Logs updated (added ~53 to log page). 13:43:01 13:43:01 Of course the wolf flies: 13:43:01 OH LOOK WHO IT IS 13:43:01 THEKORRAFANATIC 13:43:51 TheHufflepuff19cuzideletedmylastacccount: 13:43:51 Korra can you save us they've been spamming non-stop for a little while now 13:43:53 Q get your ass in my server now i need you to see something baka 13:44:05 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 13:44:31 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 13:45:02 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 13:45:16 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 13:45:20 did u ping staff? 13:45:44 Already talking to Mendes. 13:45:50 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 13:45:54 i pinged Mendes lol 13:45:56 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 13:45:58 ah 13:46:00 I was just about to report it but Mess beat me to it :P 13:46:06 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 13:46:40 welcome back o/ 13:46:42 Test. 13:46:43 Aii! <3 13:46:51 someone on CCC just said the same thing to me in PM 13:47:01 CCC is on fire? 13:47:08 yup 13:47:12 Welp, I can no longer put out fire. c: 13:47:21 I see you demoted yourself when you resigned 13:47:31 Indeed. 13:47:34 It seems like Staff typically do that 13:47:38 -!- Zombie Dreemuur has left Special:Chat 13:47:45 i remember how it felt when i wasn't mod on TDL anymore for a few weeks 13:48:05 felt wrong and i had to stop myself from minimodding so many times 13:48:13 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 13:48:42 I was also about to minimod few times, lol- 13:49:00 05:06 You always forget that it's "we". 13:49:02 You know, 13:49:04 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 13:49:16 It honestly annoys me that Syde has no sense of humor, tbh. 13:49:22 13:49:22 C.Syde65 - Yesterday at 10:14 PM 13:49:22 Since you haven't voted on either reviews, I don't know what your overall opinion on my performance as an admin is. And I wondered what your opinion was, since I like to know these sorts of things. 13:49:27 He sent this to me last night 13:50:10 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 13:50:21 (facepalm) 13:50:23 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1406913 13:50:23 he still bugs me over my vote on his reviews 13:50:33 http://www.reactiongifs.com/r/2tYt6V9.gif : p 13:50:37 Gltta go now 13:50:38 *Gotta 13:50:39 Bye \o 13:50:41 bye 13:50:43 o/ 13:50:46 Bye. 13:50:55 And why does Aii like the committee that South created just to bug me! 13:51:06 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 13:51:14 sI only liked the BTS part of it. C: 13:51:26 sWhy! 13:51:30 sWhy not! 13:51:32 sSouth created it to bug me! 13:51:59 sI took your side in that matter, though! Look carefully! 13:52:46 sI see. 13:52:49 05:12 05:12 > . > 13:52:49 05:12 I 13:52:56 Wut 13:53:01 That's not what I copy pasted! 13:53:04 > . > 13:53:15 05:12 > . > 13:53:15 05:12 I refuse. 13:53:15 05:12 C: 13:53:19 See! 13:53:20 Stop being cute, Aii! 13:53:26 >:C 13:53:58 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 13:54:49 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 13:54:51 <3 13:55:00 AWW 13:55:12 Wbat. 13:55:14 * What. 13:55:26 u two.....aww 13:55:30 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 13:55:43 > . > 13:55:47 Nope. 13:55:54 Aii is the only cute one, James. 13:56:07 sad 13:56:09 Nope. 13:56:33 Not sad! 13:56:35 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 13:56:37 And what do you mean nope! 13:57:06 Figure it out yourself. ^^ 13:57:28 Stop being cute. ; - ; 13:57:36 KKKK. 13:57:38 she called you cute 13:57:43 ... 13:57:47 http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1374132 13:57:52 This thread, lmao. 13:57:55 Nope, Mess. 13:58:54 Are you sure. 13:59:04 Who? Mess or I? 13:59:13 Figure it out yourself, too. ^^ 13:59:24 Stop being cute!!! ; - ; 13:59:31 KKKK. 13:59:45 You're still doing it! 14:00:04 How am I supposed to be not "cute", then! 14:00:09 Post BTS? 14:00:15 There, then. 14:00:17 (BTS) 14:00:21 Idk if it's possible for you not to be cute. 14:00:22 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 14:00:23 And NO. 14:00:34 (think) 14:00:35 yeh korra, why u asking people to do something thats impossible 14:00:42 Idk. 14:01:03 Proposal: Aii becomes CCCrew again. 14:01:19 @aii why did u leave? 14:01:22 Proposal delayed. (: 14:01:23 If you don't want to be admin anymore, maybe chat mod eventually? 14:01:38 w:c:community:User:Aiihuan, James. 14:01:40 You're too amazing to resign! (angry) 14:01:42 Idk, perhaps, Korra. 14:02:04 For now, I do not feel like taking on any of both. 14:02:11 My mind may change, though. : p 14:02:19 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:02:22 ah i see 14:02:35 Oh, I got fired, I see. 14:02:52 07:20, March 11, 2018 Cheeseskates (wall | contribs) changed group membership for User:TheKorraFanatic from Chat moderator to (none) (Inactive on the wiki chat and retired from the Discord server.) 14:02:56 -!- MCR-The-Orange has joined Special:Chat 14:03:05 :0 14:03:23 proposal- Korra is next ccchatmod 14:03:35 (think) 14:04:06 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Special:Chat 14:04:16 (think) 14:04:28 (thinking) 14:04:43 ah, so spongebob has no avatar 14:04:44 I see Lyle promoted KCC and Cheese to bureaucrats on the wiki. 14:05:00 And Cheese's first action was demoting me. 14:05:00 KK, that's perfectly fine. 14:05:05 :c 14:06:20 Tell me, 14:06:26 Why are you so cute! 14:06:34 sorry about that Korra 14:06:42 Nope! 14:06:58 Like I said, it's perfectly fine. 14:06:58 I did retire from the server, mainly because of the takeover though. 14:07:13 so messenger is wild kitty now 14:07:17 I am a huge fan of Aii, in the future I want to be just like her. 14:07:25 Nah, be yourself. 14:07:31 Good. 14:07:35 sI'm a huge fan of Aii as well. 14:07:45 when i grow up, i want to be...... 14:07:46 older 14:07:54 You want to be Jr Mine when you get older. @James 14:08:01 nope! 14:08:29 No 14:08:31 who is jr mine? 14:08:35 Mime. 14:08:41 Jr Mine is the true form of Jr Mime. 14:08:46 >Who is jr mime? 14:09:11 Jr Mime is our almighty CCC lord. 14:09:24 Idk about you, he ain't my almighty CCC lord. 14:09:45 Yes, he is 14:09:55 No! 14:10:05 Yes 14:10:12 No! 14:10:15 Yes! 14:10:21 No! 14:10:24 No. 14:10:28 Yes! 14:10:29 Stop this! 14:10:30 Yes! 14:10:34 Enough! 14:10:40 Sad 14:10:43 he is our almightly ssmallcute&hot/s/small Overlord period even outside of ccc since he is VSTF 14:10:55 -!- GTAFan86 has joined Special:Chat 14:11:00 Lmao. 14:11:01 VSTF don't mean anything! 14:11:01 Hey o/ 14:11:07 By that logic, we have like 24-8 gods. 14:11:08 Jr Messe 14:11:09 Hey GTA (Robin) 14:11:20 VSTF means something! 14:11:27 No but they all listen to Mime 14:11:37 JrMess 14:11:43 Spam Task Forces 14:11:44 hes head CCC admin and tbh its like hes head VSTF 14:11:49 I'm sorry, 14:11:49 But Vega and Ransom are the kings of the VSTF! 14:11:59 They are the senior members after all. 14:12:07 First time hearing them. 14:12:17 Hearing about them* 14:12:18 Sad. 14:12:25 senior members don't mean anything its about the work and etc 14:12:35 We will now call VSTF Volunteer Spam Task Forces 14:12:37 I'm on Fandom almost 2 years but didn't see them 14:12:56 To be frank, I've never actually seen Mime clean up vandalism. 14:13:03 I've seen him global accounts quite often. 14:13:09 does the V stand for Vandalism? 14:13:13 But literally, I can't remember a time he cleaned up cross-wiki vandalism. 14:14:13 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 14:14:14 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 14:14:14 Sadly 14:14:14 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 14:14:14 I have never talked to Mime! 14:14:14 I don't even know about cleanup's. 14:14:14 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 14:14:18 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 14:14:19 I have talked to Mime a few times, once back in 2015. 14:14:50 and last year 14:14:54 Why do you people barely talk to him. 14:14:54 He ain't scary. 14:14:59 you told him about my crush >.> 14:15:05 Aww 14:15:18 Lol, yeah, I remember. XD 14:15:21 meeesse has a cruuuush :P 14:15:31 Head out, MOH. o/ 14:15:39 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left Special:Chat 14:15:58 Proposal: Aii stays here all day! 14:15:59 Head out, TKF O/ 14:16:01 yeah Jamie you didn't get that when i called the man cute and hot 14:16:03 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 14:16:06 No, you. @James 14:16:10 crush for almost a year now >.> 14:16:14 Funny, we both used to have a crush on Mime. 14:16:17 I am typically comfortable with talking with people who start conversation with me first. Mime has never done that, so we barely talk- 14:16:18 I said head out, MOH. 14:16:21 well, i knew that earlier 14:16:25 True, Aii. 14:16:27 but i was lagging 14:16:47 Head out JB1. 14:16:55 Nope! 14:17:06 James at some time thought i had a crush on Neko but i didn't. 14:17:16 Who is Neko. 14:17:17 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 14:17:29 strayneko? 14:17:36 Neko- Chan 14:17:43 ah 14:17:47 Oh yeah. 14:17:50 (palm) @James 14:17:59 Seems like everyone but me here has some crushes. 14:17:59 Sad. 14:17:59 Most people call her Fabi. 14:18:01 Ah ok 14:18:07 Nope! @Aii 14:18:11 No i didn't had crush on her. 14:18:12 Well, I only have one! 14:18:17 Unlike these people! 14:18:18 James use a few of Messengerbot's commands i'm watching her console for an error it threw earlier 14:18:25 I don't have any crushes on any CCC male staff 14:18:32 Just head out on MessengerBot. 14:18:37 Cuz I already have 6f 14:18:41 MCR and Falco 14:18:43 I only like my bf, no one else. 14:18:45 >Cuz 14:18:47 Welcome, WH. 14:18:51 I bet 2 of y'all know Holland Boiz 14:19:03 i have a boyfriend and i still have crushes 14:19:18 I don't have a GF :( 14:19:23 Who tf is Holland Boiz. 14:19:26 Never had 14:19:37 Search it on YT @Korra 14:19:38 Tell me! 14:19:44 As 14:19:49 Holland Boys 14:19:51 u have a boyfriend? 14:19:59 Mime is gay he doesn't like girls soooooo thats pointless llolol 14:20:02 Most of my crushes are RuPaul's Drag Race and Dragula queens (out of drag) and some celebrities 14:20:07 Like you, James? 14:20:12 i have....lots of crushes 14:20:13 I'm not Bi @James 14:20:18 Head out Korra 14:20:22 I don't like having crushes, because i'm already with someone. 14:20:24 Make me head out. 14:20:26 @gta i meant messe 14:20:29 WHY are we on this topoc. 14:20:31 *topic 14:20:33 Ah ok 14:20:41 >topoc 14:20:44 >Tgpoc 14:20:45 It's a sign. 14:20:56 Been with Blue for four months now. ^-^ 14:20:57 Because the moon is not made of cheese and yet you ignore this! 14:21:01 We must find a better topoc, indeed. 14:21:01 >.> i have mix feelings about it things are great with him but idk if i should be dating again at all 14:21:08 congrats! 14:21:11 True, Aii. 14:21:16 Let's discuss Tiffany. 14:21:17 u should messe, maybe this is the one 14:21:23 nope! 14:21:24 Take this to PM! 14:21:36 yes, take the shitty tiffany talk to pn 14:21:38 *pm 14:21:40 ;-; i still miss Alex tbh and he fucked with my feelings so much last month 14:21:41 ; - ; 14:21:42 No, let's discuss Jin. >:c 14:21:46 I'll PM you, James. 14:21:48 Aw, Mess. :c 14:21:52 Nope! 14:21:53 If i had a girl 14:21:57 * Jamesb1 hugs messe 14:22:03 Let's discuss RuPaul's Drag Race 14:22:08 -!- Glasia has joined Special:Chat 14:22:09 I would not fuck with her feelings. 14:22:09 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Special:Chat 14:22:11 o/ :D 14:22:13 At all 14:22:21 Hello Glasia 14:22:22 Hey Glasia (Robin) 14:22:26 RuPaul's Drag Race 14:22:29 Le't discuss our lord and savior Speedit. 14:22:31 (eye) 14:22:32 Yes, I believe I said we should move on. 14:22:41 Speedit ain't our lord and savior. 14:22:55 Lets discuss Aiihuan 14:22:56 Speedit is just a regular dude! 14:22:56 Yes, Aii is a great topoc. 14:22:57 Nope. 14:23:01 You all need to see the RuPaul's Drag Race season 10 trailer 14:23:03 Yup. 14:23:11 https://pm1.narvii.com/6763/533928872217d39f44c21ff3a0ece84e95082e29v2_hq.jpg 14:23:11 Korra found it so cute he screamed. :} 14:23:14 Aiihuan was the best CCChat Staff 14:23:16 aww 14:23:24 wait 14:23:27 (sick) 14:23:28 > was 14:23:30 what happened? 14:23:39 She demoted. :[[]]( 14:23:44 James try the shipping command again 14:23:45 James... You complimented me and then messed it up. (: 14:23:48 Head out. 14:23:55 I resigned, Q. 14:24:07 Huh! 14:24:14 No, Q. 14:24:15 Loud is not Q 14:24:16 Stop that. 14:24:16 !ship CevFil 14:24:24 @LoudQ 14:24:29 Ugh, I keep mistaking Loud has Q due to avatar. ; - ; 14:24:33 rip 14:24:38 Cute, Aii. 14:24:39 Call me "Q" now 14:24:44 Nope. ^^ 14:24:47 @S 14:24:48 Yep. ^^ 14:24:53 Spongebob 14:25:00 yesw 14:25:01 Pretty sure Aii could become a vandal and I'd call her cute, lololol. 14:25:04 *yes 14:25:05 Why Q? @Spongebob 14:25:10 You're Loud 14:25:11 yep @korra 14:25:12 Sad, Korra. 14:25:14 Because it's amazing 14:25:23 @gta and youre quiet :P 14:25:32 I used to 14:25:36 Not sad, Aii! 14:25:41 * Glasia has a full house 14:25:45 KK 14:25:46 But i got some kind of mouth can't stop sometimes 14:26:00 ssame 14:26:10 Strike lol 14:26:14 my cure- see my crush, then........... 14:26:16 ........ 14:26:26 h..h.h..h.hi 14:26:28 Oh. 14:26:37 Huh? 14:26:38 W-w-what. 14:26:42 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left Special:Chat 14:26:45 Omg. 14:26:46 o.o I'm confused. 14:26:52 what's happening 14:26:56 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:26:57 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:26:58 That was too cute! @Aii 14:27:00 Huh??????? @MCR 14:27:07 Huh???????/??? 14:27:07 Sad. 14:27:14 Huh??????? 14:27:16 HA?!?!?!?!??!?!?! 14:27:18 ??? 14:27:20 XD 14:27:28 ban aii for being too cute 14:27:32 > . . 14:27:34 I've tried before. 14:27:35 * > . > 14:27:38 I've gtg 14:27:40 Take care bye 14:27:42 That is power abuse. >:c 14:27:43 o/ 14:27:46 Bye. o/ 14:27:47 Bye. 14:27:57 aAii is on so late. This is amazing! 14:27:59 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 14:28:02 aIndeed. 14:28:05 rip 14:28:10 -!- GTAFan86 has left Special:Chat 14:28:12 nope 14:28:18 James, PM. 14:28:21 power abuse is when u leave the lights on 14:28:21 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:28:25 i saw 14:28:28 >>> . >>> 14:28:36 tiffany tiffany etx 14:28:39 Look! 14:28:41 Look again! 14:28:44 Red....Amber.....Green! 14:28:47 James, PM. 14:28:48 Just changed my pic 14:29:51 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Special:Chat 14:30:30 aAii, DM. 14:30:49 Proposal: a is the new meme 14:30:51 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined Special:Chat 14:30:55 a 14:31:04 aIndeed. 14:31:12 Proposal: Aii becomes a meme[ 14:31:22 ... 14:31:25 * Jamesb1 has a plan C:< 14:31:28 Nope 14:31:42 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has left Special:Chat 14:31:51 Proposal: TDL altogether becomes a meme 14:32:17 Nope! 14:32:24 proposal: stop with the stupid proposals 14:32:28 Proposal: We all praise BTS. 14:32:39 Proposal: We all reject Aii's proposal 14:32:39 Proposal: Everyone changes their pics to RuPaul's Drag Race season 10 queens on 4/1 14:32:41 Sure, Aii. 14:32:42 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 14:32:44 Just for you though. <3 14:32:49 Proposal: We accept my proposal. 14:32:51 C: 14:32:51 Proposal: We all use the, "uwu" and "owo" face 14:32:52 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined Special:Chat 14:32:55 uwuw 14:32:57 uwu 14:32:58 uwu 14:32:58 All Hail Behind the Scenes! 14:33:02 ... 14:33:11 owo 14:33:12 * TheKorraFanatic praises BTS. 14:33:15 owow 14:33:17 owo 14:33:19 Welcome, Robot Jones is Omnipotent. 14:33:21 Proposal: We all praise Bangtan Sonyeondan. 14:33:32 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has left Special:Chat 14:33:33 or jim 14:33:36 Proposal: We all praise Eleven 14:33:46 Call him "Jim" again and I attack. (: 14:33:52 who 14:33:53 jim? 14:33:56 . 14:33:59 Proposal: We all move to the holy land of Texas. 14:34:05 Aii is cute when she attacks! 14:34:09 Proposal: The world explodes 14:34:11 Jim 14:34:14 Fascinating 14:34:15 Proposal: Aii moves into UTC+6 14:34:34 Give me money. C: 14:34:37 The universe and every life form explodes. 14:34:41 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 14:34:50 How! @Aii 14:34:56 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 14:35:05 Aiihuan ik you don't know much about JS but you do CSS and they have the same closing statements so do you think you could help with that? 14:35:10 Aii, Dms 14:35:21 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯, Korra. 14:35:33 Perhaps, Mess. What do you need help with? 14:35:36 Idk if I could help but, 14:35:36 ; - ; Aii 14:35:39 I could have a look. 14:35:44 < . <, Korra. 14:35:50 > . > Aii 14:35:51 < . < Aii and Korra 14:35:52 i'll have to send a pastebin link 14:35:56 ^.^ 14:36:01 No! @Loud 14:36:02 Proposal: Nobody ever uses "Jim" again. 14:36:03 >:C 14:36:10 Jimin 14:36:11 ok 14:36:11 Jimmy 14:36:18 I will not say Jim again 14:36:19 Jimiiiin. < 3 14:36:22 < . < Aii, Falco, James, MCR, Mess, Slendy and Korra 14:36:23 Jammin' jimmy 14:36:33 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 14:36:34 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 14:36:47 Do you listen to BTS, MCR? (think) 14:36:56 sProposal: Aii stays here all day. 14:37:10 (think) 14:37:32 Proposal: Korra tries to stop calling Aii "cute" for 2 hours 14:37:32 No, I just know some of their names, because I used to be in a fandom that was connected to the BTS fandom. 14:37:49 I was in the emo fandom, and a lot of the emo fandom also knew BTS 14:38:04 That's not possible, Loud. 14:38:06 Oh. 14:38:06 I see. 14:38:24 Oh. 14:38:25 What's not possible? 14:38:29 I see. 14:38:36 proposal: Give me cake 14:38:43 Proposal rejected. 14:38:47 Sad 14:38:48 Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Twenty one Pilots, Panic! At The Disco, ect 14:38:54 Proposal: Korra tells me what's not possible 14:38:55 You know! @Loud 14:39:06 No, I don't 14:39:08 Aiihuan DDM 14:39:21 Discord DM 14:39:47 Proposal: Everyone watches RuPaul's Drag Race season 10 on March 22 14:40:00 proposal: quit with the proposals 14:40:07 Spongebobvstheloudhouse: 14:40:07 Proposal: Korra tries to stop calling Aii "cute" for 2 hours 14:40:09 That, Loud. 14:40:11 Seokjin 14:40:14 When did I say that? 14:40:19 Seokjiiiin. < 3 14:40:21 Ah yes, Kim Seokjin. 14:40:30 Jim 14:40:46 I will actually try to listen to BTS right now on Spotify. 14:40:47 James... (: 14:40:52 The one Aii LOVES. ; - ; 14:40:55 Yes, do it, MCR! 14:41:05 Indeed, Korra. 14:41:07 Proposal: Aii hates BTS 14:41:11 ; - ; 14:41:23 Proposal rejected. >:C 14:41:24 Is Jin your loyal kouhai! 14:41:24 I do not think so! 14:41:33 Nope. 14:41:34 I do not think so too! 14:41:44 He does not even know my existence nor he ever will. C: 14:41:52 It's decent.. (thinking) 14:41:59 I like it. 14:42:01 Yet you LOVE him! ; - ; 14:42:12 sAnd yet you LOVE Tiffany. >:C 14:42:19 Yay, MCR! 14:42:20 Okay, this is actually very good, lmao. 14:42:23 Indeed! 14:42:25 sSenpai is better than Tiffany. 14:42:26 Which song? 14:42:29 DNA 14:42:33 Ew. 14:42:35 Yeees, DNA. < 3 14:42:36 DNA is quite bad. 14:42:37 I must listen to BTS 14:42:38 now 14:42:39 I love it so mch. 14:42:42 * much 14:42:45 mch 14:42:50 Yes, so mch. 14:43:00 Cute typo. 14:43:04 I got into BTS after listening to it and Blood, Sweat & Tears. < 3 14:43:08 Mic Drop is better than DNA IMO 14:43:09 Korra. >:C 14:43:19 Mic Drop and DNA are bad. 14:43:21 Mic Drop is okay. Just not too much of my taste. 14:43:24 Awake is better. 14:43:28 Blood, Sweat and Tears 14:43:29 Aii. >:C 14:43:30 Yeeees, Awake. < 3 14:43:32 they're all bad! 14:43:36 Nope! 14:43:42 Blood is bad, sweat is bad, and tears are bad 14:43:44 ooh i know whats better than bts 14:43:48 everything! 14:43:50 . 14:43:56 Can you head out? ^^ 14:44:00 BTS is good. >:C 14:44:02 no, sorry 14:44:04 Yeah. ^^ 14:44:10 EXO is also good 14:44:21 MCR, try Blood, Sweat & Tears, too. c: 14:44:27 c: 14:44:42 SNSD, F(x), Sistar, BlackPink, and Red Velvet are all better than BTS 14:44:46 sBlood, Sweat & Poop 14:44:47 It was my first BTS song. < 3 14:44:49 I am actually listening to Blood Sweat and Tears rn. 14:44:52 James... 14:44:57 And very dubious, Korra. 14:44:57 good stuff 14:45:01 Indeed! 14:45:05 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 14:45:07 BS&T is very loud. 14:45:12 Huh? 14:45:20 What do you want? 14:45:25 ? @Aii 14:45:27 Blood, Sweat & Tears is pretty unloud. (think) 14:45:37 unloud...... 14:45:38 It's loud! 14:45:44 And 90% of it just sounds. 14:45:49 *is just 14:45:50 I am not in the song! 14:45:50 Are we talking about same song. (think) 14:45:55 music is sounds 14:45:59 ^ 14:46:16 Yes, Aii-senpa-san-sama-chan-kun. 14:46:20 senpa 14:46:23 aww 14:46:24 Blood, Sweat & Tears is barely loud, tbf. 14:46:34 You are pinging me! 14:46:36 Very dubious, Korra-kouhai-san-sama-chan-kun. 14:46:41 aww 14:46:51 It's very loud, Ms. Astronaut Bird Aii-senpai-chan-kun-san-sama--bud. 14:46:52 c="white"ssmallit would be hot if blue learned korean. 14:47:06 Why are you pinging me! 14:47:16 Listen to it and think again, Mr. Astronaut Bird Korra-kouhai-san-sama-chan-kun. 14:47:20 -!- Zombie Dreemuur has joined Special:Chat 14:47:22 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 14:47:28 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 14:47:29 https://i.quotev.com/u/18/3/11/t/ncloikqayi.jpg 14:47:35 Hey Zombie (Robin) 14:47:36 You listen to it again, Ms. Astronaut Bird Aii-senpai-chan-kun-san-sama-bud. 14:47:43 Welcome, Zombie Dreemur. 14:47:47 I have listened to it 100 times. (: 14:47:51 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 14:47:55 TheHugeHugeHugeHugeHugeHugeHugeFanatic 14:47:58 Look at the pic I sent 14:48:07 Why do I look edgy as in that. 14:48:12 *af 14:48:24 in what? 14:48:31 In what he posted! 14:48:40 I have not seen it yet 14:48:55 Why 100 times, Ms. Astronaut Bird Aii-senpai-chan-kun-san-sama-bud? 14:49:00 Who has seen The Greatest Showman? 14:49:13 Run run run 14:49:16 Because it is so nice, Ms. Astronaut Bird Korra-senpai-kouhai-chan-kun-san-sama-bud. 14:49:29 Incorrect, Ms. Astronaut Bird Aii-senpai-chan-kun-san-sama-bud 14:49:29 Are you listening to Run now. : p 14:49:30 >Ms. 14:49:32 @MCR 14:49:33 Nice, Aii. 14:49:34 Oops! >:C 14:49:37 :O 14:49:39 Copy paste exposed! 14:49:41 Ye. :P 14:49:47 Cute, Aii. 14:49:48 Bad Aiihuan! 14:49:48 Yeees. Run ftw. < 3 14:49:50 Aii gave me a list of her favorite Korean dramas 14:49:58 Sad 14:50:00 Give me that list! 14:50:05 Why! 14:50:06 Why! 14:50:09 wowowow 14:50:10 I /might/ check them out! 14:50:14 Yay! C: 14:50:17 I did it because I was board Korra 14:50:22 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 14:50:33 I would check them out sooner if they were on TV 14:50:35 Ms. Astronaut Bird Aii-senpai-chan-kun-san-sama-bud! 14:50:49 No! 14:50:53 Stop this! 14:50:57 https://mydramalist.com/list/Y4Bjol64 14:50:59 Wait, wrong list- 14:51:04 Proposal: Aii makes Ms. Astronaut Bird Aii-senpai-chan-kun-san-sama-bud her ping. 14:51:05 have you seen it Korra? 14:51:05 https://mydramalist.com/list/pLZDovK4 14:51:10 * TheKorraFanatic clicks anyways. 14:51:13 Ooo, favorite actors 14:51:30 :| 14:51:32 Why that face! 14:51:32 Sad, Mr. Astronaut Bird Korra-kouhai-senpai-chan-kun-san-sama-bud 14:51:34 bland 14:51:35 >senpai 14:51:36 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 14:51:40 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 14:51:53 Do you love all those actors too! 14:51:56 You noticed. : p 14:51:56 sYes. 14:52:00 sDo not attack. :C 14:52:02 s; - ; 14:52:02 What actors, 14:52:04 ?** 14:52:08 Oh my god! I need to make a list 14:52:19 Yoon Gyun Sang, Nam Joo Hyuk, and Ji Chang Wook ftw. < 3 14:52:25 Why, Aii! Why! 14:52:28 I shall go back to listening to dubstep music. 14:52:31 Whaaat. :C 14:52:42 > Yoon Gyun 14:52:50 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 14:52:53 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 14:52:53 He sang 14:53:04 Determination 14:53:08 > . > 14:53:42 sWe should all watch OITNB 14:53:54 -!- Zombie Dreemuur has joined Special:Chat 14:53:59 OITNB? 14:54:01 No. 14:54:03 Yes. 14:54:06 It is good! 14:54:09 What is that? 14:54:18 Orange is the New Black 14:54:19 It's not even appropriate for this chat! 14:54:20 So no! 14:55:01 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 14:55:39 Then no 14:55:51 Ye, I already said that! 14:55:52 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 14:55:53 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 14:56:01 Kill it 14:56:03 But....it is very good 14:56:06 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 14:56:28 Dubious. 14:56:33 -!- Zombie Dreemuur has joined Special:Chat 14:56:49 !rate BTS 14:57:00 BTS is too good for Slendy to rate. 14:57:04 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 14:57:10 ;-; 14:57:14 #KillAllKpop 14:57:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wqZ5iLOUOGA 14:57:26 !rate Jamesb1 14:57:28 Can you not make "Kill" statements? 14:58:03 K-pop is nice. :c 14:58:13 fascinating 14:58:23 I just hate Kpop because it's too colourful 14:58:34 Colorful? 14:58:43 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 14:58:45 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 14:58:50 Colorful? 14:58:57 colour is good, it separates us from the olden days 14:59:30 In the UK irs colour not color 14:59:37 It's** 14:59:45 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 14:59:46 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 14:59:54 What does "colorful" in that " I just hate Kpop because it's too colourful" mean. 15:00:10 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Special:Chat 15:00:14 Colorful? 15:00:15 (think) 15:00:19 There's too much light colours 15:00:19 (thinking) 15:00:22 (thinking) 15:00:37 Which song did you listen to....? 15:00:47 Aii, what is my icon? 15:00:52 Idk. 15:01:05 C: 15:01:07 s/me makes profile on MyDramaList. 15:01:16 I don't listen to then at all 15:01:18 OITNB 15:01:21 @loud 15:01:24 yes, yes 15:01:27 sInteresting, Korra. C: 15:01:28 Then what was too colorful?? 15:01:54 sTrue, Aii. 15:01:56 The Kpop music that my real sis listen to 15:02:04 sThe things you get me into, smh. 15:02:14 sI get you into nice things. Thank me! >:c 15:02:34 you mean, she got u into things other than BTS? 15:02:38 sAii, I will get you into ST 15:02:44 sDubious. 15:02:49 I hate the things she listen to 15:02:56 sYou get me into bad things! 15:03:02 sand maybe even oitnb 15:03:05 sSayuri got me into SNSD, so let's thank her. 15:03:06 sGood things. :c 15:03:23 sOITNB is NSFW, Loud. 15:03:23 Therefore inappropriate for this chat. 15:03:35 I was going to look up something, but I forgot what it was. (thinking) 15:03:37 I failed the Captcha test. 15:03:42 Why do I always fail that. 15:03:42 sNo, there's barely any 15:03:44 Aiihuan got me into hating BTS 15:03:50 .... 15:03:54 Why do you hate it! 15:03:56 I now like BTS 15:04:02 It's annoying and makes me want to end all of them 15:04:02 Yay, MCR! C: 15:04:09 Aii got me into the best show in the world 15:04:17 i dont, i just like joking about it :P 15:04:20 Alright, my account has been created! 15:04:25 Good 15:04:27 James. >>>> . >>>> 15:04:32 It's just Korean dramas 15:04:42 How do I get a profile picture! 15:04:49 wish really hard 15:05:07 Test/ 15:05:39 https://mydramalist.com/account/profile @korra 15:05:41 * Korra 15:05:43 By uploading an image 15:05:58 Thanks, Ms. Astronaut Bird Aii-senpai-chan-kun-san-sama-bud. 15:06:06 You're welcome 15:06:37 No problem, Mr. Astronaut Bird Korra-kouhai-senpai-chan-kun-san-sama-bud 15:06:57 How am I senpai! 15:07:04 Idk. c: 15:07:18 Astronaut bird 15:07:20 what 15:07:32 Don't ask. 15:07:36 Indeed. lmao 15:07:41 its their cute couple nicknames 15:07:44 ..... 15:07:51 (think) 15:07:55 No. It came from a certain troll from CCC. > . > 15:08:03 ah 15:08:06 They were roleplaying as bird. 15:08:07 Trollhuan 15:08:20 :c 15:08:30 Over me warning them, they said I am the one roleplaying as astronaut. 15:08:35 lmao 15:08:39 lmao 15:08:41 Lmao. 15:08:46 True, Ms. Astronaut Bird Aii-senpai-chan-kun-san-sama-bud. 15:08:59 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 15:09:00 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 15:09:15 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 15:09:16 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 15:09:40 ms. astronaut bird aii-senpai-chan-kun-san-sama-bud. 15:09:57 No! 15:10:03 Why 15:12:11 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 15:13:34 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left Special:Chat 15:13:48 o/ 15:14:17 Make the proposal, Messenger of Heaven 15:14:23 Write the note, TheKorraFanatic 15:16:21 Test. 15:16:26 Pass. 15:16:57 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 15:17:23 Fail! 15:17:29 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 15:17:39 grg 15:17:40 * grg 15:17:44 gtg? 15:17:49 Yes. >:C 15:18:00 Awww. 15:18:01 Bye. o/ 15:18:02 o/ 15:18:11 ACC is waiting for you ;) 15:18:29 Be leader of ACC, Korra. C: 15:18:35 Sure. <3 15:18:37 no i'm leader! 15:18:45 korra you can be the junior member 15:18:46 Nope, I demote you from leadership. 15:18:51 you're not in charge! 15:18:52 It is Korra's now. ^^ 15:18:53 Nope! I am leader! 15:19:06 You only do <3 to Aii as a meme! 15:19:06 Same with South! 15:19:11 Memers can't be leaders! 15:19:22 you're the leader of tdl... 15:19:24 Indeed! 15:19:44 I must retire then. 15:20:03 DM 15:20:08 ! 15:21:10 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 15:21:10 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 15:21:10 Didn't South say yesterday i could be a member of the ACC? (thinking) 15:21:10 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 15:21:10 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 15:21:15 Nope! 15:21:22 As leader, I fire Alex and South from ACC. 15:21:24 -!- Chase McFly has joined Special:Chat 15:21:31 They aren't trul Aii followers! 15:21:35 Indeed. 15:21:38 Because yes, she has a following now. 15:21:40 What if... 15:21:40 *true 15:21:47 He told me yesterday I could. >:C 15:22:02 Zombie had been the one who found wikia first, instead of Mess or Korra? 15:22:16 Then I would be in peace! 15:22:28 JK 15:22:30 I love Wikia. 15:22:36 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 15:22:47 Let's tell this story... 15:23:12 Quotev banning, then Zombie looks for a help site and finds wikia. 15:23:23 Sounds boring. 15:23:46 Does he befriend Teiko and I and join TDL or MGF? 15:24:08 Idk. 15:24:34 I shall become the best FANDOM Staffer. 15:24:41 How, Emceear? 15:25:49 -!- D for dora chan has joined Special:Chat 15:26:00 Going to college, taking coding courses, finishing college, becoming FANDOM staff, I'll be a male version of Sansse. 15:26:20 Fascinating. 15:26:30 Welcome, D for dora chan. 15:26:50 MCR-The-Orange I hope that u get back ur chat mod role as well 15:26:55 hi korra 15:27:09 Hi Dorra. 15:27:15 Dorra? 15:27:30 I thought it was Dora though 15:27:54 Thanks, It was nice modding here, really love this place. 15:28:10 You must be confusing yourself with Kora. 15:28:14 :p 15:28:40 U r a good mod as well just try to be a little more active Advice 15:28:51 No, Chase 15:30:08 True, I joined MyDramaList and the best girl in the world sent me a friend request there. <3 15:30:14 Yeah, I realize my mistake of not being active. :P 15:30:38 Who is that girl though, Korra? 15:30:43 Aii! 15:30:48 Oh 15:31:30 I 1st talked to Aiihuan in October 2016 maybe 15:31:41 On Doraemon Wiki 15:31:54 She was the AdorableDarling 15:32:00 Aiihuan welcomed me to CCC back in 2016. 15:32:05 on my message wall. 15:33:59 Though when I saw a user called Aiihuan it had a boy on its avatar so I thought Probably a boy then Someone called it AdorableDarling then I got it 15:34:15 Aii is bae. <3 15:35:05 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 15:35:49 Welcome Back, Korra 15:36:21 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 15:36:35 o/ 15:36:36 o/ 15:36:38 Hi, Q. 15:36:42 Hello, Q 15:36:45 Make the proposal, Messenger of Heaven. 15:37:00 Nope! 15:37:18 How long are you going to keep that profile picture! 15:37:23 idk 15:37:37 Proposal: Forever. 15:37:48 Maybe when people stop commenting on it? 15:37:51 By the way Korra did Skull joined chat recently? 15:37:51 I was looking for him 15:38:14 He hasn't joined in over six-seven months. 15:38:27 Okay thanks 15:38:31 He headed out. 15:38:38 And has no intentions of heading back in. 15:39:01 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1411428 15:39:10 If you dont mind, Was he your real Brother 15:39:11 ? 15:39:21 I saw that earlier 15:39:36 I linked another thread he made that was even more (facepalm) 15:39:38 No, he was not. 15:39:41 Okay 15:39:42 My real brother doesn't use FANDOM. 15:39:46 Seems like he was trying to use mind control on Veralann or something 15:39:57 Lol. 15:39:57 Link? 15:40:17 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1406913 15:40:29 Mess is real Sister right? 15:40:37 Yes, she is. 15:40:43 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1408105 15:40:50 Okay Bye 15:41:04 Q, want an emoji? 15:41:27 I already have one :P 15:41:41 Toby. (facepalm) 15:41:47 (anon) 15:41:51 Oh, it got removed. 15:41:56 lol 15:43:34 XD 15:43:41 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Migrannoche09 15:43:42 brb 15:43:44 and he hasn't been warned 15:44:05 Merrystar said they've not eligible to adopt due to blocks on other wikis 15:44:15 Pretty much expected tbh judging from their behavior on CC 15:44:28 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/block?page=User%3AMigrannoche09 15:45:52 Sad. 15:46:04 Nope! 15:46:32 (therp) 15:47:00 Random thought: But if a user is both VSTF and a Helper, which badge would show in chat? (therp) 15:48:50 is there anyone who's both? 15:49:11 There's a few. 15:49:11 Such as Kopcap, TK, and Matheus. 15:49:17 -!- MCR-The-Orange has joined Special:Chat 15:49:20 isk 15:49:21 *idk 15:49:23 Heading out now 15:49:28 Bye. o/ 15:49:54 GTG 15:49:56 Bye 15:49:59 Bye. 15:56:14 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 15:56:16 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 16:01:12 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 16:01:15 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 16:01:15 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 16:01:15 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 16:02:26 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 16:03:29 -!- MCR-The-Orange has left Special:Chat 16:05:26 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 16:05:29 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 16:07:00 o/ 16:07:03 -!- MCR-The-Orange has left Special:Chat 16:07:35 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 16:07:36 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 16:07:48 Welcome, Jamesb1. 16:09:52 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 16:09:55 -!- MCR-The-Orange has joined Special:Chat 16:11:51 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 16:12:05 sup 16:12:27 o 16:12:27 o/ 16:12:34 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 16:13:29 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 16:13:36 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Special:Chat 16:14:23 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 16:14:32 -!- MCR-The-Orange has joined Special:Chat 16:14:33 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 16:16:46 I don't wanna go to school tomorrow. ;-; 16:17:16 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 16:17:19 School is bad 16:17:21 Isn't it Spring Break time though? 16:17:34 No! 16:17:53 Not for me. 16:19:16 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 16:19:23 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 16:19:43 spring break comes at easter...right? 16:19:59 it's tomorrow for me 16:20:15 I don't know, Massachusetts school systems are kinda weird. 16:20:28 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 16:21:15 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 16:21:16 ...Please ignore the fact I just said the state I live in. XD That was a mistake. 16:21:37 I mean, you've stated it before. 16:21:47 And we pretty much know the states where all of us live. 16:22:02 Where does Slendy live? 16:22:18 In a laptop. 16:22:20 Slendy is a robot and cannot feel the pleasure of being alive. 16:22:43 Slendy has no life 16:22:50 True. 16:23:03 !seenon 16:23:03 TheKorraFanatic: !seen enabled 16:23:05 !seen Aiihuan 16:23:05 TheKorraFanatic: I last saw Aiihuan 1 hour, 1 minute and 30 seconds ago. 16:23:07 < 16:23:15 You LOVE Aii! 16:23:21 I MUST attack Korra 16:23:26 Everyone knows this! @MCR 16:23:31 No, Loud. 16:23:40 But you love Aii!] 16:23:45 I will not let you 16:23:55 I already do! 16:23:55 And she's perfectly fine with it! 16:24:04 Sad. 16:24:10 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 16:24:17 Welcome, Jamesb1. 16:24:25 I will not let you love Slendy! 16:24:35 XDD 16:25:36 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 16:25:36 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 16:25:36 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 16:25:36 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 16:25:36 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 16:25:52 I have a question, does Blue ever talk in the TDL Discord server or does he just lurk without speaking? 16:25:52 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 16:25:53 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 16:25:55 I do not love Slendy. 16:26:01 Good 16:26:02 I don't think he's ever spoken there. 16:26:06 He has. 16:26:08 Actually 16:26:19 when you made the bot ship me and him 16:26:26 Oh yeah. 16:26:44 Use the bot to ship Aii and I! 16:26:58 Use the bot to ship Slendy and I! 16:27:55 James PM 16:28:19 Loud, 16:28:25 why do you love a bot? 16:28:55 Because it will not cause any trouble 16:29:08 bishs Slendy is alive 16:29:25 @messe sorry im lagging, can u dm me on discord 16:29:31 sure 16:29:39 yay :) 16:29:43 bishs 16:30:02 Also, do you know that country game, where you make your own republic/nation? 16:30:06 biaatch 16:30:09 Nation States. 16:30:11 country game? 16:30:11 ye 16:30:22 swish swish bish 16:30:26 What about it though? 16:30:46 -!- Kuckoo has joined Special:Chat 16:30:56 Nvm. 16:31:02 I just needed to remember the name 16:31:23 Alright. 16:31:26 Welcome, Kuckoo. 16:32:03 Thx. Mr Korra 16:32:24 A few weeks, I used to always say "Hello" to Aii everyday and she'd always reply "Hi.^^" 16:32:29 *weeks ago 16:33:21 Aii is so cute. 16:33:41 Korra, say "Hi.^^" 16:33:52 No. 16:33:52 How do you know? Korra 16:33:58 Mess, you didn't remove this spongeloud bot? 16:34:25 Messenger of Heaven: 16:34:25 No. 16:34:45 How do I know what? 16:34:48 And Loud isn't a bot. 16:35:04 That Aii is sooo cute? 16:35:31 Aii watches Korean dramas ALL the time 16:36:29 Because she is, Google. 16:37:08 Tfw when Aii messages me and I say "Wtf" to her because she's on so late. 16:37:31 -!- MCR-The-Orange has joined Special:Chat 16:37:43 * Spongebobvstheloudhouse laughs 16:37:46 I am now Windows 95. 16:38:53 -!- MCR-The-Orange has joined Special:Chat 16:38:58 Aii is on! 16:39:11 Aiihuan - Today at 11:35 AM 16:39:11 Fascinating. 16:39:11 TheKorraFanatic - Today at 11:36 AM 16:39:11 Wtf 16:39:23 Yes, it says she's on Discord. 16:40:37 Well Korra, nvm umm i have no idea that what to do is started a project but im confused that from where do i start it? 16:40:56 I* 16:41:00 rn looks like m 16:41:32 And this your spongeloud bot is very lazy. Thh 16:41:38 Tbh* 16:41:43 :p 16:41:46 She's not a bot, ffs! 16:42:08 * Spongebobvstheloudhouse laughs 16:42:16 She/he told me 16:42:40 Think real hard. 16:42:48 Would a bot be able to tell you they're a bot? 16:42:51 Google stop being random and stop disturbing chat with nonsense 16:42:56 Lol 16:43:01 :| 16:43:07 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 16:43:11 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 16:43:16 -!- Alex.sapre has left Special:Chat 16:43:18 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 16:43:20 \o MCR 16:43:27 (unamused) 16:43:28 o/ 16:43:34 (wave) 16:43:35 Sorry Messenger of Kevin 16:43:40 Kevin 16:43:52 Lmao. 16:44:06 lmao 16:44:16 lmao 16:44:17 MOK 16:44:17 Heaven! 16:44:29 Keaven 16:44:30 Welcome, MOK. 16:44:52 i don't know who the hell Kevin but i aint his messenger 16:44:59 I searched up "MOK", and he's a german rapper 16:45:06 Isn't Kevin the one that dies in SP all the time? 16:45:10 Oh wait, that's Kenny. 16:45:38 SP? 16:45:39 Oh my god, they killed Kenny! 16:45:41 Actually, i thought MCR is Ember. 16:45:47 (South Park) 16:45:52 Yes, yes 16:45:52 Lol, why? 16:45:56 Colors are same 16:45:59 Ins't there a Kevin, James? 16:46:09 Hey James o/ 16:46:17 i have a quotev friend named Kevin 16:46:22 yeh there is 16:46:24 one sec 16:46:38 http://southpark.wikia.com/wiki/Kevin_Stoley minor character 16:47:26 I see. 16:47:36 CVN Wikia has been down all day! 16:47:39 south park 16:48:09 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 16:48:16 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 16:50:33 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 16:50:34 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 16:50:50 Whatever happened to Kocka? 16:50:52 -!- Kuckoo has left Special:Chat 16:51:04 *what ever 16:51:13 Nothing! 16:51:23 He's on CCC and Discord daily. 16:51:54 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 16:51:56 Oh. 16:53:26 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 16:53:56 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 16:59:30 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 17:02:13 Welcome, Jamesb1. 17:05:28 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 17:09:34 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 17:11:53 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Special:Chat 17:12:09 Head out, Loud. ^^ 17:12:42 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 17:14:44 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 17:14:50 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 17:15:51 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 17:19:26 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 17:20:09 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 17:20:39 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 17:22:07 http://greekmythology.wikia.com/wiki/User:ValentinoJaafar thats just sad 17:22:15 a year old account 17:22:19 2 global edits 17:23:20 Lol. 17:24:41 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 17:24:41 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 17:24:41 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 17:28:48 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 17:31:22 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 17:31:26 Kk 17:33:40 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 17:33:41 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 17:36:23 -!- Zombie Dreemuur has joined Special:Chat 17:36:39 Does anyone remember skull? 17:36:59 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 17:37:26 Almost everyone does. 17:37:48 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 17:37:51 -!- Zombie Dreemuur has left Special:Chat 17:37:53 -!- Zombie Dreemuur has joined Special:Chat 17:38:22 -!- Zombie Dreemuur has left Special:Chat 17:38:37 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 17:39:03 he left ;-; 17:39:55 -!- Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has joined Special:Chat 17:40:07 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 17:40:26 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 17:40:27 This is the latest Aii has ever been online, lol. 17:40:27 it's going towards 1:00. 17:40:44 why is she on 17:40:55 o/ 17:41:01 She said she's working on something. It's a miracle though. <3 17:41:11 Welcome, Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin. 17:41:18 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 17:41:33 https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/307189394295619584/422433996258148352/lol.png 17:41:45 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 17:41:50 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 17:41:53 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 17:41:54 Of course. 17:41:57 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 17:42:39 sToday is the 11th. 17:42:39 Last year, I met Aii on the 11th! 17:43:04 aww 17:43:14 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 17:43:21 You said that yesterday no need for that stupid strike shit 17:45:16 sstriking is fun 17:45:20 How is the server going, Mr. Ferry? 17:45:29 should i ask mime to help me with a JS issue I'm having with my bot? 17:46:05 Your call. 17:46:05 He's kind of busy at CCC at the moment, though. 17:46:29 tru and i mean later 17:48:48 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 17:48:55 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 17:49:04 -!- MCR-The-Orange has joined Special:Chat 17:49:43 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 17:49:43 I said how is the server going, South Ferry! 18:06:03 -!- Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has left Special:Chat 18:06:45 Jeffery Woods (think) 18:07:04 Huh 18:07:04 he'll get banned all creepypastas fans get banned tbh besides me every other has been banned lol 18:07:27 ? 18:07:49 18:07:49 Jeffery Woods 21: 18:07:49 Sup 18:07:49 1:06 18:07:49 Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: 18:07:49 o/ 18:07:49 ~ You are no longer away. ~ 18:07:49 1:07 18:07:49 Messenger of Heaven: 18:07:49 (wave) 18:07:49 ~ FSDAH93 has joined the chat. ~ 18:07:49 1:07 18:07:49 Jeffery Woods 21: 18:07:49 How are yall 18:09:08 i just saw his photo its a bit gorey 18:09:33 Why post y'all waving? 18:09:41 Not that gorey. 18:12:19 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 18:16:00 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 18:16:26 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 18:16:51 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 18:18:51 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 18:18:51 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 18:18:51 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 18:18:51 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 18:18:51 -!- Hart New Bob has joined Special:Chat 18:19:40 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 18:20:07 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 18:23:03 kk 18:24:02 Welcome, Hart New Bob. 18:24:02 Welcome, Jamesb1. 18:25:41 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 18:29:25 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 18:30:32 Welcome TheKorraFanatic 18:30:38 how does this sound 18:30:46 b There are active admins and bureaucrats on the wiki and you have 0 edits though you claimed to have had 19, best suggestion is to become an active editor on the wiki and perhaps ask if you can become admin and all though this wiki can't be adopted I thought it would be best to give you advice for future adoption request since your account is only 17 days old: When adopting a wiki you must have been editing for at least a week and created at least 1 page and a wiki can only be adopted after no admins have edited for 60 days or unless the admins gave our permission which you'll have to link. 18:31:21 Our should be you. 18:31:22 your* 18:31:28 you* 18:31:52 sounds good? 18:32:40 Ye. 18:33:40 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 18:33:59 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Gundam_Breaker_wiki?action=history (facepalms) 18:34:25 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 18:36:24 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 18:37:45 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 18:40:24 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 18:40:28 -!- Hart New Bob has joined Special:Chat 18:41:32 kk 18:47:56 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 18:48:48 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 18:48:51 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 18:50:53 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 18:50:54 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 18:54:15 -!- MCR-The-Orange has left Special:Chat 18:55:24 -!- MCR-The-Orange has joined Special:Chat 18:55:49 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 18:55:54 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 18:55:57 -!- MCR-The-Orange has left Special:Chat 18:56:11 The server is going quite fantastic, now that the fits are over TheKorraFanatic, sorry for the late response 18:57:07 Incorrect. 18:57:15 -!- MCR-The-Orange has joined Special:Chat 18:57:53 Welcome, Comrade Orange. 18:58:06 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 18:58:08 -!- MCR-The-Orange has joined Special:Chat 18:58:12 Welcome. 18:58:56 south! 18:59:06 aiihuan tried to fire us from the ACC 18:59:09 korra is trying to takeover 18:59:19 Aiihuan did fire you from the ACC. 18:59:21 She put me in charge. 18:59:22 so i'm making a voodoo doll of him and aiihuan 18:59:25 and it's working 18:59:29 Korra said I wasn't a member of the ACC. >:C 18:59:32 And South, you said the server was going well? 18:59:35 None of you are! 18:59:51 Rose - Today at 12:27 PM 18:59:51 When you leave for one day 18:59:51 and all hell breaks lose on DDLCW server 18:59:51 Explain this comment on DDLCFWS then. 18:59:51 WHAT is the ACC! 19:00:05 Allow me to explain it. 19:00:14 kk 19:00:18 What happened is users threw a fit because of new leadership when nothing happened! 19:00:19 He is indeed making voodoo dolls. 19:00:30 It's all fine now that those affairs are done. 19:00:32 Incorrect, South. 19:00:37 A hostile take-over was done. 19:00:39 I am sorry Comrade, 19:00:49 Both data shows people are more happy then ever before. 19:00:52 Surely Comrade, 19:00:54 Users were bbanned/b for disagreeing with the coup. 19:00:57 a hostile take-over happened to the ACC too 19:01:02 You do not want to return to the old days? 19:01:03 but we don't complain about that korra 19:01:04 Of course, they're happy! 19:01:10 THey don't want to be banned! 19:01:12 And now you can say anything you want, and many users were unbanned. 19:01:18 We even have suggestions,so 19:01:27 Something the old regime never had, comrade! 19:01:36 TDL shall rise! 19:02:13 Oh this shit is dead by jul 28 19:02:18 when korra's out of the way from the voodoo dolls 19:02:31 By april 19 comrade Korra will be doing more hugging then leading 19:02:43 South, the server went from being a wiki server run by experienced users to a clubhouse run by twelve year olds. 19:02:51 Nope! 19:03:09 South Ferry: 19:03:09 By april 19 comrade Korra will be doing more hugging then leading 19:03:09 What does this even mean? 19:03:41 You already said it yourself a while ago what will be happening by April 19. 19:03:45 The windows 95 army shall help TDL. 19:03:53 Nope. 19:04:01 Yep. 19:04:02 What will be happening in April 19? 19:04:34 You said it yourself. 19:05:00 Well tell me. 19:05:18 It's common sense. 19:05:22 It has something to do with Aiihuan, I think. 19:06:14 Now that March 11th is out of the way, 19:06:21 the next big day is April 22. 19:06:36 Kora said by April 18th him and Aiihuan will be a thing 19:06:49 Though there is an issue. 19:06:59 April 21st would be her birthday as she's a day ahead of us. 19:07:31 wait so 19:07:56 Aii's birthday is more important then mine? 19:08:11 Never say that again! 19:08:30 Y'all rather ping than go to y'all's room and do it IRL imo tbh js smh 19:08:32 Head out and work on your bot. 19:09:06 !updatelogs 19:09:06 <3 19:09:06 Kk 19:09:06 Stop this, South! 19:09:06 Kk 19:09:06 Bring me to ddlcfws 19:09:06 :P 19:09:06 TheKorraFanatic: Logs updated (added ~10 to log page). 19:09:15 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 19:09:21 Omg, this crap is going to the garbage. 19:09:34 , 19:09:38 Yeah this is shit 19:09:41 !updatelogs 19:09:46 South Ferry, all defined commands are: !quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated. (Confused? Learn regex!) 19:09:46 !commands 19:09:48 !logs 19:09:49 Kk 19:09:56 my computer is slow and lagging 19:10:07 it will improve when i get my new one 19:11:33 I'm sorry, South Ferry, 19:11:46 But there is no Doki Doki Literature Club Wiki server anymore. 19:12:05 The wiki cuts ties with that server after the take-over, removing the invite from the wiki itself. 19:13:14 I an sorry but it was a peaceful transition of power. 19:13:23 It was not peaceful at all. 19:13:31 I am sorry but it was. 19:13:53 I am sorry, but it was not. 19:14:23 Kk 19:17:04 And it's done. 19:17:12 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 19:17:13 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 19:17:19 http://c.wikia.com/?diff=2440226 19:18:25 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 19:18:25 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 19:18:25 -!- Hart New Bob has joined Special:Chat 19:18:25 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 19:19:05 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 19:19:43 Just move on from all those Wikis TheKorraFanatic. 19:24:39 Why! 19:25:42 Because you need to focus on this one, 19:25:44 Comrade. 19:25:56 Request for the full deletion of your original Quotev thread. 19:26:00 And disable on Quotev too. 19:26:02 I do focus on this one. 19:26:04 Kk 19:26:10 I have before, they didn't want to delete it. 19:26:17 And I'm never on Quotev anymore. 19:26:31 Kk 19:26:42 Tell your sis to disable too 19:27:02 Aii was on so late today. <3 19:27:02 She left Discord at 12:46. 19:27:02 Truly amazing. 19:27:22 That's not good. 19:27:36 How?? 19:28:01 She needs to go to bed early from NOW on. 19:28:10 Nope! 19:28:21 Make the proposal, Messenger of Heaven 19:28:29 Yeah 19:28:30 If she doesn't, write the note, TheKorraFanatic 19:28:36 Yeah 19:28:39 We stayed up talking on Discord until it was 11 PM her time! 19:28:39 Finally it was me telling her to head out instead of the other way around! 19:29:17 Yeah that can't be good. 19:30:43 Nope. 19:30:43 It was amazing. <3 19:32:54 For you sure. 19:33:01 Not for Aiihuaratto. 19:34:17 She enjoyed it! 19:34:38 -!- MCR-The-Orange has left Special:Chat 19:37:57 -!- Flanimal4114 has joined Special:Chat 19:38:39 -!- Flanimal4114 has left Special:Chat 19:38:49 -!- Flanimal4114 has joined Special:Chat 19:38:52 heyo 19:38:56 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 19:39:24 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 19:39:35 Hello silence my old friend 19:40:07 Anyone awake? 19:40:16 hi Rigi 19:40:25 MESS, BRO WHATS UP! ITS BEEN SO LONG! 19:40:33 mind the caps 19:40:43 and I'm a girl don't call me bro 19:40:47 K sis 19:40:55 but whats up! 19:41:09 sis or babe? 19:41:09 Korra is it "Special:RecentChanges"? 19:41:30 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 19:41:34 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 19:41:37 my irl friends are all sleeping rn 19:41:44 k 19:41:50 So im here 19:41:55 Yeah it is @Mess 19:41:59 Why? 19:42:00 how have you been? 19:42:02 oki Q 19:42:05 Did Korra just leave? 19:42:10 i'm looking for something on my test wiki 19:42:12 Kora here 19:42:17 Refresh 19:42:20 Damn 19:42:22 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 19:42:22 He's not for me 19:42:22 I see 19:42:34 19:42:34 Flanimal4114: 19:42:34 Kora here 19:42:34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. ~ 19:42:34 2:42 19:42:34 Qstlijku: 19:42:34 Refresh 19:42:35 I have a crush on this really cute girl 19:42:47 I have know her for 2 years 19:42:50 Kinda liked her 19:42:52 Rigi different topic don't get on that 19:43:26 But now I think I have a crush on her, big time 19:43:47 She's so amazing 19:44:03 ugh didn't i ask you not to get onto that? 19:44:31 -!- Flanimal4114 has left Special:Chat 19:44:39 -!- Flanimal4114 has joined Special:Chat 19:44:41 BUT SHE SO AMAZING 19:44:47 SHES ALL I WANT TO TALK ABOUT 19:44:53 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 19:44:54 -!- Flanimal4114 was kicked from Special:Chat by Messenger of Heaven 19:44:55 -!- Flanimal4114 has left Special:Chat 19:44:59 wb Korra 19:45:10 i also said mind the caps 19:45:14 -!- Flanimal4114 has joined Special:Chat 19:45:19 Hey korry 19:45:21 wb 19:45:51 *Hugs korry* 19:46:35 *whispers in korry's ear while hugging* I know where you reside..... *whisper* 19:47:14 rigi stop 19:47:17 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 19:47:39 he got scared off 19:47:44 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 19:47:50 So what have u been doing mess 19:47:54 Plus you're calling him by the wrong name 19:48:00 It's Korra not korry 19:48:10 Korry is my pentane for him 19:48:10 pet name* 19:48:23 What is even going on? 19:48:26 KORRY! 19:48:29 dm 19:48:49 anyways this guy and i on discord are discussing cheese lmao 19:48:52 pm* 19:48:56 Flanimal4114: I would suggest actually listening to moderator advice this time. You been banned quite a bit in the past and you're already fully aware of the rules. 19:48:58 I wanna join discord 19:49:10 K korry 19:50:55 Sorry, but your discord account is banned on the server. 19:50:55 At this time, I won't be lifting it. 19:51:10 awwww but I'm being good! 19:51:20 Plllleeeeaaaasssseee I lick cheese! 19:52:16 Yo, Flan. 19:52:32 Didn't we meet you when Mess and I came to Michael's wiki looking for him? 19:52:48 no i met him on CCC 19:52:54 -!- Flanimal4114 has left Special:Chat 19:53:15 it was a few days later we came to bo3 and he was there 19:53:19 him and i already knew each other 19:54:27 !tellon 19:54:33 TheKorraFanatic: !tell is now enabled 19:54:43 !tell Arch Wizard Megumin Ripto said they would look into those accounts you had me report. 19:54:44 !seenon 19:54:44 TheKorraFanatic: I'll tell Arch that the next time I see them. 19:54:47 I remember the bugs with !tell 19:57:03 -!- Flanimal4114 has joined Special:Chat 19:57:20 bak 19:58:41 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 19:58:42 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 19:58:42 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 19:58:44 tanks 20:00:15 y'all alive? 20:01:08 Maybe. 20:01:16 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 20:01:20 good 20:01:22 I think 20:04:33 Hmmm. 20:04:43 So y'all gone to any raves lately? 20:04:50 Raves? 20:05:03 yeah 20:05:08 Oh, party. 20:05:10 No. 20:05:20 Sad if 20:05:23 lif* 20:07:10 Sooooo what have y'all done? 20:07:18 Got laid? 20:08:36 Please be appropriate. 20:08:44 Wow I forgot this chats is for under 10s 20:09:02 You can't even be on Wikia under the age of 13. 20:38:34 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 21:47:07 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 21:49:47 -!- Hart New Bob has joined Special:Chat 21:50:11 What! 21:50:16 dead chat 22:03:36 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 22:03:37 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 22:03:37 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 22:04:08 -!- BFrit10 has joined Special:Chat 22:05:12 hey BF 22:05:18 hi 22:05:20 Hey, BFrit. 22:05:53 hi 22:06:32 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 22:06:37 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 22:06:46 o/ 22:08:39 -!- BFrit10 has left Special:Chat 22:13:23 -!- Hart New Bob has joined Special:Chat 22:17:09 Welcome, Hart New Bob. 22:23:25 Welcome TheKorraFanatic. 22:48:38 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 22:55:36 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 22:59:38 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 22:59:41 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:12:25 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 23:13:50 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 23:17:54 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:31:50 -!- C.Syde65 has joined Special:Chat 23:31:53 o/ 23:32:09 Welcome, C.Syde65. 23:32:56 Hey 23:33:04 someone called "Alexxxxxxxxxx" I see 23:44:34 lol. 23:45:54 -!- Hart New Bob has joined Special:Chat 23:46:09 k 23:49:41 -!- Hart New Bob has left Special:Chat 2018 03 11